canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Patrick Star
Patrick Star (also known by his nickname of "Pat") is a character in the SpongeBob SquarePants franchise. Patrick's voice actor is Bill Fagerbakke, who is known for playing assistant coach Michael "Dauber" Daubinski on the TV series Coach. Patrick has a superhero alter-ego named Mr. Superawesomeness. About him Patrick is an overweight coral-pink starfish with a pointy head, thick eyebrows, olive green eyes, and red dots across his body. He is also 1/16 amoeba because his great-great-grandfather, King Amoeba, shares 6.25% of the genetic overlap. Patrick is left-handed, because he writes with his left hand, and also holds a jellyfish net in his left hand. He also has fingers, but he wears a coat the same color as his skin and fingerless gloves. He was born on July 19, 1984, in Bikini Bottom as the second of two children to Herbert Star and Margaret Star, his older sister is Samantha Star. When he was a kid, Patrick had a tendency to recite poems during gym class, which ruined his reputation and made him a target for dodgeball players. When he was an adult, Patrick was kicked out of his parents' house at one point and never allowed to come back. He then moved out and rented a rock house eventually to own it, with the only difference being that he added a satellite antenna to it. He lives next door to Squidward Tentacles. He has also been emotional about his parents' getting rid of him to make him think he is an orphan. Patrick enjoys eating very much, and his favorite foods are: chili, ice cream, jellyfish jelly sandwiches, Krabby Patties, chocolate bars, peanut butter, peanut butter tacos, cheese, pickles, freeze-dried food, marshmallows, sandwiches, turkey, hot dogs, smoked sausages, roast chicken, beef, and pizza. Patrick is very physically strong; as his special ability is to pick up and throw really heavy objects with ease, but Patrick doesn't know his own strength, due to his stupidity. Patrick is a skilled genius at stylized "play karate," as he is very good at fighting with chops and kicks in a cartoonish manner. Patrick can also play the drums, however, he is more interested in alternative music. Despite being a full-grown adult, Patrick is pleasant, friendly, sweet, lazy, dim-witted, unmannerly, naïve, generally ignorant, known for stupidity, gullible, clueless, gluttonous, remorseful, cowardly, stereotypically silly and nonsensical, and acts immature for his age and partakes in many childish activities with SpongeBob. Patrick has endearing child-like humanity, is a self-proclaimed expert in the "art of doing nothing", confounded by the simplest of questions or subjects, and demonstrates certain abilities far in excess of average with articulate observance to certain subjects in specific detail, but always reverts quickly back to his usual and unintelligent self after displaying a moment of wisdom. Due to his lack of superiority, Patrick suffers from low self-esteem and can exhibit varying levels of jealousy when witnessing the success of others, this shows that he has a short temper and can get triggered to large extents if something upsets him. He once went on a psycho-spree throughout Jellyfish Fields and attempts to kidnap SpongeBob when the latter decided to live with the jellyfish, one year on Valentine's Day, he caused mass disruption at the carnival and was breaking everything in sight in retaliation for having yet to receive a present, during the fry cook games competition, he went berserk when SpongeBob erased a part of his name tag to make it say "Rick", gets angry whenever he is called "Tubby," and punches anyone in response to him addressing him like that, expresses anger toward SpongeBob for receiving abundant awards and having the ability to do everything right, and has even willingly impersonated an executive out of jealousy of their exclusive ability to purchase a special Krabby Patty variety, which costs twice as much and is only sold to executives. This exclusive variety is a Giant King-Size Ultra Krabby Patty Supreme, it is a much bigger variation of a normal Krabby Patty, which is a 100% fully meat-free whole foods plant-protein based meatless hamburger patty substitute that is made with a unique ingredient called soy leghemoglobin, which tastes exactly like a flame-grilled and so meat-like beef patty, and is topped with all-natural organic ingredients made of various things found in the forest, such as leaves, twigs, dirt, coral, stones, different plants, bugs, mushrooms, and worms. It is battered, deep-fried, and covered in grease, and it is served in two ways: as a traditional Krabby Patty sandwich or just a meat patty on a stick. When asked if he would make one of the best basketball players in Bikini Bottom, it was revealed that Patrick has a pulse, is also very meme-able, and you gotta have one of these guys on your team nowadays, but he’s not very smart! He is a playable character in the console, Game Boy Advance, and the personal computer versions of Battle For Bikini Bottom. The gameplay in the Game Boy Advance version is 2D platforming similar to the likes of Super Mario. The PC version of the game is a point and click adventure with mini-games. Patrick's battle techniques: Belly attack: Patrick throws out his belly, hitting robots and tikis directly in front of him with it. The controls for this move are: 'Square (PS2), B (GameCube), X (Xbox) Throw: Can pick up a watermelon, a chunk of ice, tiki, or robot and throw it. In order to throw a robot, he needs to stun it with the body slam move. The controls for this move are to pick up object: O (PS2), X (GameCube), B (Xbox) and to throw object: Square (PS2), B (GameCube), X (Xbox) Body slam: While in the air, Patrick can plummet directly downward to destroy things beneath him, sending out a small shock wave. The controls for this move are: X, O (PS2), A, X (GameCube), A, B (Xbox) Mini-games that he appears in for the personal computer version of Battle For Bikini Bottom: Patrick Trivia - A trivia game where an announcer robot asks SpongeBob trivia questions that he must answer correctly in order to free Patrick from a cage. Bowling Buddies - A game in which SpongeBob and Patrick go bowling, but with Patrick using SpongeBob as the bowling ball. In the electronic display, whenever events such as strikes, spares, or splits happen, the screen will display a representation of what happened by using robots as replacements for pins. Role in Sabrina1985's media In Sabrina1985's headcanon, Patrick is in a romantic relationship with Natsuki, a brash, blunt, and seemingly arrogant young teenage Japanese schoolgirl with short pink hair, a bow-shaped hairclip, two red ribbons forming two small twin-tails, and rose pink eyes, who wears a white shirt with short sleeves decorated with a light pink cat face and trims along the edges of the sleeves, and a light pink ruffled skirt with a black trim. When Patrick first met Natsuki, they found out that they had a quite a bit in common. Natsuki hates it if she isn't taken seriously because of her stature or cutesy writing style and her dad is evidently a stern and somewhat absent figure who is outright physically abusive and neglectful, while Patrick is prone to random fits of violence and insanity and goes on a rampage if anything greatly upsets him, and was permanently kicked out of his parents' house at a young age. Patrick fell for Natsuki instantly, thanks to her cute lovliness, while Natsuki was creeped out by Patrick's love-sick fanboyness at first, but once she saw how funny and lovable Patrick is, she thought he was cute and started liking him. Patrick has quite a problem: while the same demon that had previously posessed Squidward was in his body, it used him to impregnate Natsuki, and out of this came a daughter named Terra. While Natsuki had been pregnant with Terra, Patrick wondered what made the title of 'father': having the genes you carry which make you a parent or a person who raises and teaches a child. Even though, Patrick didn't even know anything about being a father, he feels like that he should take care of Terra, because he had felt an obligation to his daughter ever since he first had the small baby cradled in his arms. Trivia In the Japanese dub of SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick's name is パトリック, which is romanized as "Patorikku", and he is voiced by a female voice actor, Ikuko Tani, an elderly Japanese woman. She also voices Pearl Krabs, and outside of SpongeBob, she is known for her role as Professor McGonagall in the Harry Potter films. Patrick's voice actress speaks in a high-pitched, childish, and soft voice to fit the clearly dim-witted and naive role of the lovable ball of lard, which captures that personality better than sounding like a manly man with his deep and masculine English voice. Despite the fact that Patrick isn't the smartest starfish under the sea, and has an innocent, ignorant, goofy, dimwitted, dumb, sappy, happy, loving, and soft exterior, some fans suspect there's a totally malicious and pure evil dark side to him. In some episodes, his real last name is stated to be "Starfish" or "Sea-Star". The concept of Patrick being stupid is based on the appearance of the sea star; slow and dumb, but in fact, they are crafty and bright. While Patrick's last name implies that he is a fish, a starfish is actually an echinoderm, which is closely related to sea urchins and sand dollars. The pilot episode "Help Wanted" was made and recorded in 1997, so Patrick's original character design and color was different: his voice is deeper and more calm, he looks slightly chubbier, is a darker shade of pink, and his pants are a minty green color. The gallery of pictures Cute Patrick.png Realistic Patrick.png Wild Patrick.png Bill Fagerbakke and Patrick Star 2.png Bill Fagerbakke and Patrick Star.png SquidwardxPatrick 2.png SquidwardxPatrick.png PatrickxSquidward 5.png PatrickxSquidward 4.png PatrickxSquidward 3.png PatrickxSquidward 2.png PatrickxSquidward.png Patrick and Squidward 4.png Patrick and Squidward 3.png Patrick and Squidward 2.png Patrick and Squidward.png Blushing Patrick.png Thoughtful Patrick and SpongeBob.png Thoughtful Patrick.png Patrick as Elastic Waistband.png Wild Patrick 2.png Early prototype Patrick.png Patrick the skeleton.png Patrick's surprised look 2.png Patrick's explaination.png Disappointed Patrick.png Happy Patrick.png Patrick giggling.png Patrick laughing.png Patrick's surprised look.png Patrick's house rental ad.png Patrick and his house.png Happy Patrick 6.png Happy Patrick 5.png Happy Patrick 4.png Happy Patrick 3.png Happy Patrick 2.png Squidward, Patrick, and SpongeBob.png Planet Goofball poster.png Patrick with popcorn.png Patrick's explaination 2.png Patrick and Sandy by spongefox.png|Patrick and Sandy in a romantic relationship drawn by Spongefox Patrick and Sandy.png Patrick Star 2.png Patrick and Patricia by RaventhornIam.png|Patrick and Patricia by RaventhornIam Blue-eyed Patrick.png Patrick waves hi.png Patrick's ice cream.png Dancing Patrick.png Patrick as Starmie.png Patrick Star 3.png Baby Patrick 2.png Baby Patrick.png Patrick's new look.png Frozen Patrick.png Impressed Patrick.png Patrick wallpaper.png Patrick clip art.png Patrick in love.png Bill Fagerbakke and Patrick Star 3.png Patrick quiz result.png PatrickxNatsuki by CarolineTheWereWolf.png|Patrick with his girlfriend, Natsuki, drawn by CarolineTheWereWolf Squidward, SpongeBob, and Patrick.png Mirror Squidward, Patrick, and SpongeBob.png Patrick thumbnail photo.png Pearl, Sandy, and Patrick.png Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, and Mr. Krabs.png Natsuki, Patrick, Yuri, and Squidward by CarolineTheWereWolf.png|Natsuki, Patrick, Yuri, and Squidward on a double date drawn by CarolineTheWereWolf Surprised Patrick and angry Squidward.png Sleeping Patrick and shocked Squidward.png Patrick, Squidward, and SpongeBob.png Excited Patrick.png SpongeBob and Patrick.png SpongeBob, Squidward, and Patrick.png Squidward, SpongeBob, and Patrick.png Patrick vs. Squidward.png Natsuki and Patrick.png SpongeBob and friends cosplay.png Patrick character description (cartoon version).png Original Patrick and Squidward.png Original Patrick and SpongeBob.png Original Patrick 3.png Original Patrick 2.png Original Patrick.png Original Patrick 4.png SpongeBob and friends as ponies.png Patrick and his real-life counterpart.png Patrick the drummer.png Squidward and Patrick in deep thought.png Category:Canon characters Category:Male characters Category:Pink characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Anthro characters Category:Protagonists